Kto z nich jest najgorszym kucharzem?
Odcinek 27 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Ludzie dalej byli super źli na Trent'a po tym jak zostawił ich na pastwe losu w zamrażarce. Ivan, Heather i McKey chcieli go wywalić, ale jednak to Ivan pożegnał się z programem. Chrisowi czyli mnie znudziło się prowadzenie nudnego programu więc zrobił z tego programu swój Talk-Show "Piekielna Kuchnia Chris'a McLean'a" w któryj wyciągnąłem wszystkie brudy tego programu na światło dzienne. McKey zbudziła ich niechęć, Trent również, Heather jakimś cudem przeżyła po tym jak wyszło na światło dzienne że kocha Ivana. W ostateczności to McKey i Trent zagłosowali na Ivana i to on musiał się pożegnać z programem. Została ich trójka Heather, McKey i Trent. Kto wejdzie do wielkiego finału? A kto będzie musiał opuścić program? Oglądajcie półfinał My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'O mamuniu półfinał! Nie marzyłam że zajdę tak daleko! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Zabiję ich! Jak mogli wykopać Ivana! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Tak! Nie udało im się mnie jak dotychczas wykopać! Oj już czuje finał (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Czy dojdę do finału? Pewnie tak! Jestem chyba dobra. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Oczywiście że to ja będę w finale. Bo kto został? McKey? Trent? Chyba nawet to wygram. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Szkoda tylko że Gwen nie udało tu się zajść była by szczęśliwa. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: '''Och szkoda mi reszty na prawdę. Ale to jest tylko gra. '''McKey: Nie wierze super być w półfinale! Heather: 'Phi już byłam w jednym! '''McKey: '''Pamiętam I Love Money! Ale Arthur i Agata cię wtedy wykopali. '''Heather: '''Och mieli wtedy szczęście! '''McKey: '''Nie boisz się że znowu cię wykopią? '''Heather: '''Nie tym razem wejdę do finału. '''McKey: '''Ja też ^ ^ i razem będziemy w finale. '''Trent: '''Hej a co ze mną? '''Heather: '''Ty się zamknij. Masz dużo grzeszków na sumieniu. '''Trent: '''No ejj zostawiłem was tylko z zamrażarce czy to coś złego? '''McKey: '''Nie wiem, ale chyba ... Tak! '''Trent: '''Proszę was już ze 100 razy przepraszałem. '''Heather: '''Spadaj leszczu. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Już nie wiem co z nimi robić. Nie nawidzą mnie! Ehh w sumie nie dziwie im się. '''McKey: '''No nie przesadzaj Heather. '''Heather: '''Nie przesadzam mówie jak jest. '''Trent: '''Ehh dobra nie marudzę. ''światła gasną 'McKey: '''Co jest? '''Heather: '''Hej gdzie jest Trent? '''McKey: '''Ohh ten tchurz zwiał ... znowu. ''światła włączają się 'Heather: '''Patrz McKey list! ''Jeżeli chcecie jeszcze zobaczyć Trenta musicie iść do tych dwóch stanowisk za wami. 'Heather: '''Może go zostawimy? '''McKey: '''Nawet najgorszemu wrogowi nie można tak robić! '''Heather: '''Dobra , ale ty McKey dowodzisz. '''McKey: '''Ehh no dobra. ''Heather i McKey wchodzą na podesty i naciskają swoje guziki nagle wyłącza się światło i są w... Piwnica 'Heather: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Trent: '''Na reszcie długo miałem czekać? '''Chris: '''Witajcie kochani! '''McKey: '''Hej to twoja sprawka! '''Chris: '''Tak! '''Heather: '''O ty my tu się martwimy ... głównie McKey,a ty tu znami tak pogrywasz? '''Chris: '''Tak... co w tym dziwnego? '''McKey: '''Chyba nic. '''Chris: '''To dobra dzisiaj musicie ugotować przystawkę, danie główne i deser tu są wasze stanowiska więc gotujcie. ''staowiska 'McKey: '''Coś na przystawkę hmm... ''zaczyna coś przygotowywać 'Heather: '''Key co gotujesz? '''McKey: '''To tajemnica Heather... '''Heather: '''No weź przyjaciółki nie mają sekretów. '''McKey: '''Ale ta ma. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Co? Nie chcę mi powiedziećco gotuje? Jak może ja bym jej powiedziała...no dobra nie powiedział bym. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'To będzie finał! Więc trzeba powoli zrywać więzi żeby nikomu nie było przykro. '''Trent: '''Hmm może przegrzewki? Albo kawior na grzance. '''Heather: '''Wredna McKey podła dwulicowa ;/ '''Trent: '''Co się stało Heather? '''Heather: '''Nie ważne to nie twoja zprawa. '''Trent: '''Dobra jak tam chcesz. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Wiem że Heather nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale uważa McKey za przyjaciółke. ''po ok. 10 minutach przystawki są gotowe 'Chris: '''Dobre McKey. McKey: Dzięki '''Chris: '''Dobrze teraz dania główne ''wszycy gotują dania główne 'Chris: '''Przepyszne Heather. '''Heather: '''Dziękuje starałam się... (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: '...wywalić McKey za to że mi się sprzeciwiła. '''Chris: '''I najpiękniejsze czuli deser. ''wszyscy przyżądzają deser '''Chris: '''Tak wszystkie desery mi smakują, ale zanim ogłosze kto będzie w finale macie czas dla ciebie. Pokój '''Heather: '''Ciekawe kogo tym razem Chris wyrzuci. '''McKey: Ehh trzecie miejsce chyba nie jest takie złe co nie? 'Trent: '''Sam nie wiem wiem że jestem ostatnim Niewidomym Kucharzem i ostatnim chłopakiem w programie. '''Heather: '''Słuchaj 100 razy bardziej wolałabym tutaj mieć Ivana, a nie ciebie więc nie marudź. '''Trent: '''Spoko, spoko weź tabletkę. '''Heather: '''Nie zadzieraj ze mną chłoptasiu. '''McKey: '''Kłutnie nic nam nie dadzą i tak musimy się z nimśz nas rozstać dzisiaj. '''Heather: '''Niestety McKey ma rację. '''McKey: '''Wiem o tym. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Tak! '''Trent: '''Ehh idę się przygotować do odejścia. Wieczorem w Sali Stołowej '''Chris: '''Wiecie że finał może być tylko dla dwóch osób. '''McKey: '''Straszne. ''z góry wysuwają się 2 wielkie ekrany 'Chris: '''na tych ekranach będą wasze podobizny. Osoba która nie znajdzie się na ekranie będzie musiała opuścić program i wrócić. '''Heather: '''Błagam tylko nie ja. '''Trent: '''Błagam finał! '''McKey: '''Za Zawziętych Przypalaczy. '''Chris: '''A pierwszym finalistą w My Small Restaurant jest ... ''zapadła cisza 'Chris: '''Heather! '''Heather: '''Tak finał na reszcie! '''McKey: '''Gratuluje ci Heather. '''Chris: '''Tym samym wygrywasz dzisiaj zadanie! '''Heather: '''Podwójne YES! '''Chris: '''A kto jeszcze znajdzie się w finale...McKey czy Trent? ''dramatyczna chwila 'Chris: '''A w finale zobaczymy jeszcze...Trenta! '''Trent: '''Tak! Nie wierzę! '''McKey: '''Nie! ''zaczyna płakać 'Heather: '''Nie dlaczego McKey? '''Chris: '''Pokaże wam teraz ranking waszych potraw... #Heather 28 pkt. #Trent 17 pkt. #McKey 16 pkt. '''McKey: '''Przegrałam jednym głosem? Nie dlaczego ;( '''Heather: '''No pora na ciebie Mc. '''Trent: '''Pa będziemy tęsknić. '''McKey: '''Przestańcie. ''Ucieka. 'Chris: '''Dobra znamy już skład finałowej 2. Finał tuż, tuż oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! ''koniec Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant